los caminos de la vida
by natycomba
Summary: Siempre hay un momento en la vida en la que uno piensa que nada puede salir mal, que todo va Bien, pero que harías tu si de repente tu vida da un giro que tu ni podrías haber soñado? Hay un nuevo chico, que le hara sentir y ver cosas que ella no sabe
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy natycomba! Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste mi meta es llegar a los 100 reviews!n.n ojala que sea pronto

Indicaciones:

" … "  pensamientos

MAYUSCULAS  gritos

_Cursiva flash back_

…  acciones

Los Caminos de la vida:

Siempre hay un momento en la vida en la que uno piensa que nada puede salir mal, que todo va viento en popa, pero que harías tu si de repente tu vida da un giro que tu ni podrías haber soñado?

----------------------------------oooooooooo-----------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo estaba en Inglaterra, porque estaba en un programa de intercambio de la escuela, de paso estaría con Eriol, que era su amor platónico, Syaoran no había vuelto Japón pero si seguía en contacto con a sakura, pero ya no estaban seguros de sus sentimientos ya que no se veían hace 3 años, sakura, que ya era una jovencita de 15 años, prácticamente los mejores de sus vida, ella no se había quedado sola, ese año entró un muchacho nuevo Hakudoshi Takahashi, la envidia de los muchachos, y el causante de los suspiros de las chicas, de todas menos de sakura, y por esa razón ellos se habían vuelto mejores amigos,.

En el parque pingüino se veía los lejos unas siluetas de dos jóvenes que caminaban camino a casa en frente a un atardecer que aliviaba a cualquier corazón, capaz de curar un herida, capaz de hacerte soñar.

-Sakura –dijo un joven muy guapo llamado Haku con un cuerpo bien formado, ojos azulados y un cabello castaño que hacia juego, de una tez pálida que lo hacia ver mucho mas guapo con sus cabellos despeinados

-Si? Que pasa? – le responde alegremente sakura, la joven mas hermosa que hubiera visto nadie, con sus cabellos castaños hasta la cintura, con unos profundos ojos verdes, y un cuerpo escultural que cualquier hombre se derrite al ver, una sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro lo cual la hacia ver igual a un ángel-

El se la queda viendo unos segundos, este se sorprende " porque me la quedo viendo así? Sera que me esta gustando Saku? No puede ser a ella le gusta alguien mas…"-este….no nada, es que me preguntaba si quieres un helado tengo mucho calor y te voy a invitar, bueno… - el chico estaba sonrojado, esta actitud con la muchacha había empezado hace unas semanas, y el no podía hacer nada contra eso- solo si tu quieres-dijo volteando su cara para no sonrojarse al ver su mirada esmeralda, "por que! Porque no la puedo ver a los ojos! No no no No señor! No me voy a dejar intimidar por estos sentimientos confundidos, ella es mi amiga y solo mi amiga! Ay no como quisiera poder hacer eso! T.T

--------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------

_Sakura estaba en mitad de una batalla contra una carta nueva llamada Destrucción (se que parece algo peligroso pero no!) la cual estaba representada en un conejito peludito que cuando tocaba algo se destruía y sin mas desaparecía._

_Sakura había sido golpeada_

_AAAAAHHHH- la chica estaba con una sudadera negra y una blusa de tiritas rosa- Haku! Cuidado! Es muy fuerte!_

_Haku tenia magia, muy poderosa por cierto, el la ayudaba mientras se inspiraba y creaba nuevas cartas._

_Sakura estaba cayendo, por cierto a mucha altura, haku salio corriendo a su rescate _

_SAKU!- decía con mucha preocupación, dando lo mejor de si para alcanzar a su querida amiga "querida? No es para tanto!"- VOY POR TI!_

_Haku se estaba preocupando por ella? Como es eso? Si es verdad que son muy buenos amigos pero…._

_Sakura caía lentamente, Haku en un impulso, salta y la atrapa,"Por fin a salvo saku...amiga mía"-Saku! Gracias a dios estas bien- sakura había caído en sus brazos, el la atrapo delicada mente y luego de atraparla la cogió de la cintura "que cintura tan delgada!"- Cuidado Haku ahí viene! – dijo sakura casi sin aliento antes de desmayarse, el golpe probablemente le había sacado el aire, dejándola sin energía- Saku! Despierta sakuuu!-_

_Pero todo era en vano ella estaba inconciente y el debía protegerla, luego se percató de la presencia de la carta salvaje y dio un salto ágil, y logró esquivar al conejo gigante-_

_-Es hora! Carta que estas sin voluntad, toma conciencia y regresa a manos de tu dueña Sakura pero hazlo en nombre del gran Hechicero Haku Takahashi protector de las cartas Sakura! Destrucción!_

_En un mar de colores la carta regresa a su forma natural. Haku muy cansado se deja caer en el pasto –Lo logramos sakura! Siiii que b-bien- dijo con un bostezo, tenia sueño pero no podía dejar a Sakura ahí- Saku… despierta!_

_-Kero…cinco minutos mas….ah? que? Haku? Si! Estoy b-bien! Muy bien- dijo apenada por el comentario ella se había levantado de su inconciencia.- perdón_

_- jajaja no hay problema lokita! jejeje_

_Ella apenada se levanta e intenta llegar hasta donde Haku pero como esta débil tropieza encima de el. Haku que en ese momento estaba boca arriba mirando al cielo, en un sorprendente giro saku queda encima de el, a unos escasos milímetros de sus labios,"Oh Oh estoy muy cerca! No me puedo controlar, no la beses Haku no "_

_En un impulso Haku la besa, fue un beso inocente pero apasionado, haku no lo pudo evitar a el siempre le había parecido atractiva sakura, por otro lado sakura le correspondía sin ningún reproche " Ha pasado lo que yo menos esperaba, a mi si me atraía Haku pero llegar a besarlo? No! El me beso a mi! A mi sakura! Que genial pero no puedo hacer q esto pase shao viene en una semana! No detente saku!"_

_Haku…-dijo sakura casi sin aliento, sus mejilla se quemaba, algo si se estaba quemando!_

_Saku… lo siento no va a volver a pasar, perdón pero es que me gustas sakura, y mucho no sabes cuanto! Perdón no va a volver a pasar!- dijo triste y apenado Haku, se levantó y dio unos pasos y se fue-_

_Haku!-muy tarde el oji-azul ya se había marchado_

_-----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------_

Claro que voy contigo haku aunque estemos en pleno invierno! Vamos pero yo me tomo un chocolate caliente, yo no soy tan loca de comerme un helado con estas temperaturas!- dijo la ojiverde abrazándose a si misma, prácticamente temblando- como me gustaría ser tan resistente como tu!

-Saku, eso no tiene misterio, tu conoces mis orígenes siempre he sido así! Toma te doy mi chaqueta no la necesito.- dijo en un acto de caballerosidad, el Queria conquistarla, y todos sabían eso, todos menos la despistada oji-verde.

S-seguro? No te da frio? Bueno si insistes- se la puso un poco colorada, si señores sentimientos estaban naciendo, y cada vez mas fuertes,.

Mientras tomaban sus bebidas

-Sakura te puedo decir algo?- dice haku, sus despeinados cabellos se movían con el viento, se veía muy varonil

-Claro porque no?- responde Saku mirando sus ojos azules, como dos piscinas en las que la chica pensaría ahogarse.

- besas bien – "lo dije yeah lo dije, pero bueno ahora se la cachetada que me espera" dijo el oji azul inesperadamente- pero no me pegues!- dijo aun mas asustado ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

-que que? Haku...Jjjajajaja-dijo divertida Sakura era la primera persona que le decía una ocurrencia así "Tu besas aun mejor, haku…suspiro en su mente que estoy pensando! El es solo mi amigo…pero no lo se… después de lo que paso…no se que pensar. mejor lo dejo así u.u"- No te voy a pegar tontito, pero haku…- mira su reloj- tengo que ir a casa tengo que hacer la cena ya que mi hermano esta trabajando.- Sakura Queria pasar mas tiempo con haku, y le se prendió el bombillo- pero te invito a cenar, si tu quieres

-Claro que si saku vamos pero, -recuerda algo –que no toca recoger a Tomoyo en el aeropuerto?

- aaaaay no se me olvido T.T que hago tenemos que ir ya!- saca una carta de su bolsillo y la observa –ven vamos a un lugar privado.

-Que? Acaso que me vas a hacer sakura kinomoto! – dice el guapo castaño bromeando al seguirla a un callejón

- Nada! Solo cállate jejeje – se le queda mirando un tiempo, sus miradas se encuentran "pero que? Que me esta pasando, no me puedo estar enamorando o si? No!" sakura desvía su mirada- Vuelo!

Y de repente le salen unas grandes alas blancas en su espalda, en realidad parecía un ángel

-wow sakura que alas mas grandes! Jaja pareces un ángel, y lo digo en serio no te rías de mi!

-Jijijiji ups perdón – se le escaparon unas risitas, además ella estaba sonrojada otra vez "rayos otra vez…Tomoyo ojala estuvieras aquí…menos mal ya vamos por ti…n.n"

-Vamos Saku, deja de sonrojarte por esas cosas, fue un cumplido! tenemos que buscar a mi prima segunda no?- el como tenia magia, simplemente comenzó a elevarse – Apúrate sakura!

- Q-que? – dijo balbuceando "se dio cuenta? O no debo ser mas prudente…o.O" –Si y ya no me regañes jejeje – dijo para borrar ese sonrojo.

Desplegó sus alas y comenzaron el viaje, duraron como 15 minutos, (consideren que volando siempre es mas rapido) la noche estaba hermosa. Llegaron al aeropuerto, y Sakura estaba súper emocionada porque vería a sus amigos otra vez, (tomoyo venia con eriol también, ellos se habían hecho novios)

Que alegria! Por fin los vere de nuevo! – no cabía en si de la emoción

Saku cálmate, que mira que la gente te mira como una loca, porfa si? – le decia haku cogiendola de los hombros para evitar que saltara como loca.

Jejeje pero es que estoy feliz! – de repente ve que tomoyo va saliendo de una puertita de donde salen los pasajeros y sale corriendo –Tomoyo!

Ay no…SAKURA ESPERAME! – eso era lo único que podía hacer el oji azul, perseguirla

Pero mientras saku corre se tropieza con alguien… un muchacho…

-lo siento fue mi culpa – decia sakura con lo ojos cerrados desde el piso – no me di cuenta.

Saku! Estas bien?- dijo cansado haku cuando llego a donde estaba ella.

-Estoy bien- mira al sujeto cuando se para y se sorprende –Shaoran…

-Hola sakura – dice animado – feliz de verme?

-Shaoran? Quien es este saku y por que te llama por tu nombre!- dice celoso haku

- perdón no los he presentado, shaoran haku, haku shaoran - dice un poco abochornada voy a saludar Tomoyo. Jejej Tomoyo por aquí!

---------------------------Continuara--------------------------------------------------

Soy mala verdad manden reviews denle que es mi primer fanfic!

Bye

natycomba n.n u.u subanme el autoestima jejejeje


	2. mas sorpresas

Los caminos de la vida

Capitulo 2:

Shaoran comprometido? Mas sorpresas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo anterior:

Saku! Estas bien?- dijo cansado haku cuando llego a donde estaba ella.

-Estoy bien- mira al sujeto cuando se para y se sorprende –Shaoran…

-Hola sakura – dice animado – feliz de verme?

-Shaoran? Quien es este saku y por que te llama por tu nombre!- dice celoso haku

- perdón. T.T no los he presentado, shaoran haku, haku shaoran - dice un poco abochornada - voy a saludar Tomoyo. Jejeje Tomoyo por aquí! – dice sakura corriendo para evitar las miradas asesinas que se enviaban los muchachos mutuamente… o.O

----------------------------------oooooooooooooooooooooooo------------------------------------

Hola Sakura que alegría verte amiga! – dice Tomoyo muy emocionada – saku… perdón por no haberte dicho lo de Li, es que Eriol y yo nos lo encontramos en el aero puerto de Londres y pues le ofrecimos que viniera con nosotros pero veo que ya tienes muy buena compañía – dijo dulcemente la amatista mirando de reojo a Haku – Parece que mi primito se lleva muy bien contigo .

-Este… si, buena compañía jejeje- sakura no pudo evitar sacar un sonrojo " ay que linda se ve sakura sonrojada! Ojala tuviera mi cámara" piensa tomoyo – Pero que hacia Shaoran en Londres? – le pregunta sakura, le parecía muy extraño todo esto, ósea ella estaba feliz por verlo… pero….y Haku? Nunca lo había visto así de celoso, aunque solo fuera un segundo, será que el también sentía algo por ella?

-El estaba terminando una visita a una de sus hermanas que esta viviendo ahí – dice muy sonriente tomoyo, ella estaba consiente de que sakura no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia shaoran, y que shaoran tenia algo muy importante que decirle a saku, algo que era mejor decir rápido, ya que ninguno estaba seguro de seguir gustándose, pero eso si, seguir sintiendo celos si.

-aaa ya veo…- y se dirige a Eriol y lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla ( eso en Colombia es un saludo no mal interpreten! n.n) - Hola Eriol! Como estas! – Eriol nada mas le dirige una de esas sonrisas tan lindas que tiene siempre en su rostro.

- Muy bien sakura,- dice alegremente pero luego aprovecha que tomoyo se dirige hasta los "muchachos", para calmarlos un poco, y le dice a sakura – pero dime como van las cosas entre usted ……i

-Nosotros? Quienes – dice sinceramente," es que como han pasado tantas cosas con haku, y a la vez con Shaoran… no se que decir, que hago aaaaahhh" sakura estaba echa nudos con esos sentimientos – Shaoran y yo?

Eriol solo asiente divertido ante la confusión de sakura, "pobre sakura, haku le está haciendo sentir cosas que con Shaoran no sentía, y ahora puede que su amistad se vea en lios, pero T-chan y yo la ayudaremos (así es como le decía eriol a tomoyo de cariño, ya que eran novios) como siempre, que despistada es sakura" – y bien?

- bueno este…no se… nos seguimos escribiendo y se suponía que venia en 3 días no 2, y aquí yo la paso bien con haku, pero ya que shaoran llegó no se que hacer, esto va a ser muy difícil Eriol! Me ayudaras? – dice suplicante sakura "y en realidad la necesito" miro a shaoran que estaba sentado en una banca al lado de tomoyo y al lado de esta estaba Haku, tomoyo intentaba meter conversación pero lo único que se escuchaba de parte de los dos eran bufidos…que hombres tan tercos u.u

------------------------Donde tomoyo shaoran y haku------------------------------------------

-Y bien primito como la has pasado con Saku, que te ha parecido tomoeda? Te gusta? –decía tomoyo haciendo esfuerzos extrahumanos por hacerlos decir palabra alguna.

- si… muy bien –decía recordando el incidente del parque pingüino – excelente, sakura es una gran amiga, y tomoeda es grandiosa – suspiro. Esto no le gusto nada a shaoran el sabia que sakura ya no estaba a su alcance pero, los celos ardían como nunca o.O

- Te gusto tomoeda o te gusto Sakura – pregunto cortante Shaoran – dilo

-Las dos, no-no mentira no me creas es broma es mi mejor amiga – dijo intentando arreglar las cosas – además a ella le gusta alguien mas – termina con amargura -.-

-En serio? Quien- decía Shaoran con un especial interés

-Este….- decía haku dubitativo, el quería decir que era el (ósea shaoran) pero algo le decía que no debía, y justo a tiempo.

-Hola amigos, de que hablan? – interrumpió un muy sonriente Sakura, que había llegado junto con Eriol, pero al ver que todos estaban un poco tensos, dice – Muchachos los veo tensos, vamos al llevar sus maletas a sus respectivas casas y luego vamos al parque de diversiones! Les parece?

Shaoran, estaba frustrado por una parte, Haku no le había dicho el nombre del chico q le gustaba a Sakura, pero sabia que de nada le serviría convertirse en espía para saber de la vida privada de Sakura, su primer amor, el debía decirle algo muy importante, y algo le dijo que ese era el momento pues si no lo hacia ahora, mas adelante podrían aparecer problemas, lo cual era lo que el menos deseaba.

-Sakura, puedo hablar contigo un momento?– decía muy serio, Haku tenia sus dudas acerca de eso de "hablar" y mas a solas, pero no dijo nada, por otro lado Sakura que lo miro sorprendida pensaba " y para que necesitará hablar conmigo? Yo ya no se que hacer, ojala no sea nada acerca de NosotroS, ay no, no soportaría otra sorpresa mas" – Por favor un momento pero a solas…- "necesito dejar de sentirme culpable de no decirle nada, mejor le digo ya". Esta ultima

-Si claro Shaoran – decía preocupada, miro a Haku, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, por que esa mirada que le dedico era una mirada llena de celos, tristeza, ella se sintió mal, pero cuando mas rapido hablara con Shaoran mas rapido podía solucionar los problemas.- me esperan chicos? De verdad quiero ir a ese parque! Tú más que nadie lo sabes Haku!

- Si… ya se vete con calma nos encontraremos en el parque en 30 minutos- decía sin ánimos, para el ya era demasiado, Shaoran iba a terminar de conquistar a Sakura y el (ósea Haku) la iba a perder para siempre – dale?

- Siiii! Ya vengo – dijo Sakura siento mas tranquilidad pero le preocupaba Haku "Que le pasa? Se comporta muy extraño desde que llego Shaoran….que le pasara…" – vamos Shaoran?

- Si, ven y sígueme vamos al parque pingüino, si es que esta todavía, porque esta ahí verdad?- dijo Shaoran " he estado 3 años sin venir supongo que todo ha cambiado"

- si, adiós chicos! Nos vemos en media hora! No empiecen sin mi! –decía mientras se iba en un taxi con shaoran, despidiéndose momentáneamente de sus amigos.

El viaje camino al parque fue silencioso, al final cuando llegaron, Shaoran la ayudo a bajar, y fueron hasta los columpios (o como sea jejeje n.n) ella se sentó en uno.

- Y bien? De que querías hablar Shaoran? – decía un poco impaciente, su presencia la ponía nerviosa, eso pasaba desde que el le confeso sus sentimientos años ya 4 años, cuando vivía en tomoeda.

- Mira quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante Sakura y te pido el favor de que no me interrumpas, después que te diga la noticia tu podrás hacer lo que quieras después – decía muy agitado, estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por lo que Sakura pudiera decir después- bueno… quería decirte que yo estoy….

-Estas que Shaoran? Me preocupas dime ya! – ella se estaba preocupando " sera que esta enfermo y se va a morir? No puede ser! Ay no…no puede ser!"

-Sakura no me interrumpas- ya estaba demasiado nervioso como para que sakura le interrumpiera y lo inundara con su mar de preguntas era mejor decir la cosas ya, de una manera clara y rápida- Estoy comprometido Sakura

- …..Comprometido…- murmuro sakura, pero en su mente estaba al borde de explotar " COMPROMETIDO? Y CON QUIEN, PORQUE? CUANDO! NO PUEDE SER! ….." esto era increíble, estaba muy sorprendida, ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como si se tratara de un sueño," así que esta comprometido…ya veo….que bien por el supongo, no estoy celosa, para nada, o… si lo estoy?" muchas cosas le venían a la mente de la dueña de las cartas mágicas – ya veo…- cerro los ojos, se tranquilizo y se paro del columpio y lo abrazo alegremente, como si no le afectara- FELICITACIONES! Me alegro por ti amigo! Y dime…quien es la desafortunada? – decía bromeando, por dentro estaba q lo mataba! Intentaba ser fuerte, ella ya se había decidido a olvidarlo, y definitivamente esto la iba a ayudar, aunque de una manera muy dura.

- Jejejeje la desafortunada es...aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh SHANTAL!- derreprente una jovencita de la edad de ellos salta sobre un desprevenido Shaoran tumbándolo al suelo.

-Hola MI querido Shaoran!- dice con una voz dulce, una muchacha delgada, con el cabellos de un color castaño claro llegando a miel con unos ojos cafes oscuros profundos, un cuerpo envidiable era linda la jovencita.

- Shantal? Que rayos haces aquí?- dijo un poco molesto shaoran "se suponía que este tiempo debía hablar con sakura se suponia que debia ser un dia tranquilo!

-E…..Shaoran yo me voy…felicidades con Shantal, shantal un gusto conocerte….- dijo extrañada y sorprendida por el comportamiento de la prometida de Shaoran. Ella empezo a caminar y después de unos pasos se detuvo, saco una carta, la miro le dio un beso y dijo:

- Teletransportacion!

PUMMMMM PUUFFFFFF

Desaparecio.

-Sakura1! Espera no- te vayas….- iba a empezar a correr para alcanzarla hasrta el parque de diversiones pero Shantal lo detuvo- A donde vaz? Prefieres a esa niña que a mi? No shaoran voy contigo a donde sea, hasta el fin de mundo, te amo tanto como para dejarte ir- ella saco una lagrima, que queria caer pero shaoran se la quito en un gesto tierno.

-Shantal…. Lo siento, perdoname…vamos..sigueme…- pidio un taxi y el viaje fue callado, Shantal estaba cansada y se quedo dormida en su hombro, mientras Shaoran pensaba: "Shantal no tenia que venir, ella ame gusta pero mis sentimientos por sakura son mas fuertes, ahora no se que hacer, supongo que dejarle el camino libre a Haku, si de verdad quiere a Sakura, le sanara su corazon….." y solto una sigilosa y sileciosa lagrima que sello su promesa.

---------------------CONTINUARA.------------------------------------------

Jejejeje perdon por la demora espero que este capitulo les sea de agrado

Adios! Hasta luego espero que el siguiente lo baje pronto!

ATTE:

natycomba

i


End file.
